This invention relates to bale handling devices, particularly those loading and unloading devices used on or with flatbed trucks for carrying bales.
Typical bale handling devices are arranged such that damage can easily occur to the bales because of the location and angle of the spinners in relation to the lifting arms. Moreover, the angle of the spinners is such that pressure is placed on the bearing portions of the spinner in a way so as to cause unnecessary wear on the rotating parts as unnecessary pressure is exerted on rotating parts. Moreover, the spinners often have to be removed or special arrangements have to be made for the spinners in the middle of the bed of the truck, to accommodate them during non-use when the arms are resting on or near the bed.
Moreover, those bale handling devices often assembled with truck beds interfere with other uses of the bed, for example some devices interfere with the access to the end of the truck bed for loading and unloading of other loads. Many are actually sitting on or interfere with the top loading on the truck bed itself when not in use. Still others that rest below the truck bed leave the bed exposed with no sides that would otherwise allow the bed to be used to haul other loads.
Moreover, some bale lifting devices that utilize the truck bed have exposed working parts and mechanisms that usually prove hazardous and that easily allow for interference with the items and loading, which items sometimes get caught between the platform and parts of the lifting mechanism.
Consequently it is the object of this invention to provide a truck bed and bale lifting assembly to minimize damage to the bales by the spinners, that minimizes wear and tear on the spinners, that neatly combine together to allow for versatile uses of the truck bed, that provide for clear rear access that even extends the length of the bed, that is useful for loading and carrying items other than bales, that has arms that function also as sides to the bed when resting on the bed, that is not susceptible to damage by the arms and spinners when resting on the bed but allows the spinners to achieve a lower position for unloading and unrolling the bales, and to achieve all of this utilizing a mechanism that comes together and unfolds neatly, efficiently, and in a safe manner that does not easily allow for hay and other articles to fall into the pivot points and other moving mechanisms.
This invention is a flatbed bale lifting assembly wherein the lifting apparatus is a neatly tucked assay unit, even extending the end of the bed, to provide a simple flatbed with unobstructed access to the end of the bed when the arms are in the rest position (moving parts and hydraulic assembly remain unseen), with the exception that the arms themselves act as siderails during the rest position. With no special slots for the spinners, the spinners need not be removed to load other items. The spinners are situated at a greater than 90.degree. angle with respect to the arms, thus avoiding damage to the bales by the spinners while allowing far less wear on the spinner rotational parts.
Other objects and features of the invention and the manner in which the invention achieves its purpose will be appreciated from the foregoing and the following description and the accompanying drawings which exemplify the invention, it being understood that changes may be made in the specific method and apparatus disclosed herein without departing from the essentials of the invention set forth in the appended claims.